Fool Of A Took
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: When was Pippin fist called a fool of a took, and what does it have to with sam?


I own nothing.   
  
I was wondering when Gandalf first started calling Pippin 'a fool of a took.' So I wrote this.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Master Pippin! Slow down! We shouldn't be wonderin' from Mr. Frodo and Mr. Merry!"  
  
"Oh Sam! Stop calling me 'Master!'" A small hobbits only sighed pulling his cousin's gardener by the hand down a hill.  
  
Sam, a young hobbit with tanned skin and rough hands from gardening, sighed. He was supposed to stop three hills back, but little Pippin kept on running, and he knew not to let a wee hobbit-lad run off all alone. He sighed, ands hopped Mr. Merry, Mr. Frodo, And Gandalf, who was paying a visit, wouldn't be too annoyed.  
  
Sam lost in his thoughts, crashed into the smaller hobbit. The young bouncy Pippin had stopped running, and stood stock still.  
  
Pippin's eyes were wide and he starred out over the field, where it drew into open wood. Something with large eyes was starring directly at the little one. His eyes were round, and he clutched to Sam, mouth open unable to grasp words.  
  
Finally he pointed and whispered, "Sam...is that what's under my bed?" Sam followed the small finger, to see great large eyes starring at them, and getting closer. Sam rose and stayed bent over Pippin and whispered, "Stay close Master Pippin...it won't hurt us."  
  
"Yes, it will!" The young hobbit said glaring up at Sam, ready to cry. "IT WILL SAM!"  
  
Sam looked back at the woods, the figure seemed apprehensive at the loud sounds, Pippin's loud voice was making it nervous. Sam new when things got nervous, it could lead to violence, this unknown animal could come out and attack them.  
  
"Master Pippin you must be quiet! Back away slowly, no sudden movements...no-"  
  
The beast revealed itself to be a large dog, his teeth bared, and hair standing on end. "AHHHHHHH" The hobbit let out a most terrifying shriek and took off running. "NO, PIPPIN!" Sam yelled at the running figure, dropping formalities.  
  
But the small lad was scared; fear told him to run, and he listened to that instead of Sam. He heard loud barks, and horrifying growls, and then the sound of twigs, and grass being trampled. Tears flooded out his eyes, and he sobbed as he felt breath at his neck. He dared to turn, only to see Sam's arm come swishing at him.  
  
"STAY PIPPIN!" Sam shouted breathlessly, and with more strength than he thought he had threw Pippin on a lower branch of a tree. "GO! CLIMB!" The sharpness of Sam's voice made Pippin clime. And he climbed, and climbed until he reached the middle of the leafless tree.  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP! OHHHHH-AHHHHHHHH"   
  
Pippin closed his eyes, mouth open in a silent scream, tears rushing down his face. Sam's screams and the dog's growls filling his ears. But the screams only lasted half a minute, which seemed like eternity, for another voice was heard.  
  
"BACK YOU WRETCHED BEAST!!"  
  
The sound of a loud whimper of pain stretched through the air, reaching Pippin's ears. He opened his eyes, starring wide-eyed at the ground. A hobbit lay slumped against the tree trunk, the bottom of the trunk had a slash of red on it. It seemed as if paint had been thrown just there.  
  
He was sitting just so, that most of his back was on the ground, but his shoulders and head hung on the tree. The hobbit's tan skin seemed to be very white now, and his blonde curls stained red. The pleasantly round hobbit, seemed to have shrunk, and was bleeding from his gut.  
  
Pippin came to one conclusion.  
  
That Sam, his cousin's faithful Gardner, the only other person besides Merry and Frodo that played with him, the one that told him stories and let him pick a flower for his mother every time he visited, was dead.  
  
The beast ripping out his gut.  
  
The old and wise wizard appeared, Frodo's friend, Gandalf. "Oh...Oh my...." Was all Pippin could here. Pippin looked up seeing his cousins come running over and fall to Sam's side.   
  
"SAM! SAM!!" Frodo was screaming, and Pippin turned away as tears fell from Frodo's clear blue eyes. "Where is Pippin? Pippin? PIPPIN!?" Gandalf stooped down and picked up Sam's body. "I'm sorry...We have no time to search now...we must attend to Samwise..."  
  
Now Merry was crying for Pippin, and Frodo wailed for Pippin as well as Sam. Merry looked over at Sam, and soon his name was joined with his sobs along with Pippins.  
  
Pippin watched them walk away, and clung numbly to the tree branch he was on. He looked down, and starred at the blood. If he wanted to get down, then he would have to get covered in Sam's blood.  
  
Pippin burst into loud anguished sobs. Sam was a gentle hobbit, and Pippin enjoyed Sam very much. Sam treated him like he was a prized gem, and with utmost respect. It made him smile, but he preferred just regular Pippin, and not Peregrin, and Sam was kind enough to call him Pippin. Even if he did say 'Master' or 'Sir' in front of his name all the time.  
  
Sam was young too, and sometimes you could tell just how so. Pippin was very young, and very small, he was about six now. He wasn't sure how old Sam was, but had to be younger than his cousins Frodo and Merry. He would show his age through small things he did, such as playing with Pippin, or singing a song only wee kids new.  
  
Sam was a good friend. Though he thought he was nothing more than a lowly Gardener, Pippin held him in a class as high as his own. Sam was a good friend. Tears spilled faster down his squeezed eyes, and he sobbed late into the afternoon.  
  
He fell asleep clung to the tree and missed the worried, terrified calls of his cousins, and Gandalf. But he awoke in the middle of the night. He had soiled himself. Normally he would cry with disgust, but as he looked down to see the blood still on the tree, he decided he'd rather have accidents then touch the blood.  
  
The night grew cold, and he starred out at the woods, expecting the dog to come out, and finish what it had started with Sam. Pippin tried to think of his cousins at home, worried sick, but instead he saw them yelling at him.  
  
"YOU KILLED SAM! YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
"YOU TOOK A LIFE! YOUR A MONSTER!"  
  
"YOU KILLED SOMEONE! YOU KILLED A HOBBIT!"  
  
Pippin cried at the thought of these angry harsh words. Would his family, and friends hate him now. If they did he didn't blame them. At such a young age he was already blaming himself for someone's untimely death.  
  
"I killed Sam! 'M sorry Sam!" He sniffed and sobbed in his arms again. He could see Sam in his minds eye telling him he wasn't dead, smiling happily at him. " I did'n't mean to kill you!" Pippin blubbered, and shuddered with cold. Exhausted by his tears, Pippin let out a shaky sigh, his breath appearing in the air, and fell asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Pippin awoke to a soft voice. He blinked, confused at where he was for a moment, but then the memories of yesterday flooded back. He let silent tears caress his face, and only stopped when he heard the soft, sad voice again.  
  
His small round face looked down at the ground and he saw the wizard standing at the trunk.  
  
"Peregrin Took...dear little Pippin...don't be laying dead some where...it is unfortunate when an adult dies early on but when a child dies..." Gandalf covered his eyes, and took in a sharp breath.  
  
The hand was quickly removed when something wet fell on his hand. He looked up seeing the tears stained Pippin starring down at him. The small hobbit was dirty, and shivering from spending the night out in that cold.  
  
"Pippin! You fool of a took!" Gandalf gasped breathless, "Have you been up there all this time?" Pippin nodded unable to speak. Gandalf's wise eyes were shining, and danced on Pippins face. "Come down here, come-"   
  
"No! I'm not touchin' his blood!" Pippin cried turning his face away.  
  
Gandalf starred up at him confused, "What-" But he stopped piecing together what Pippin met. "Sam's bl..." He let the word fall short, and reached up, "Climb down, and I'll catch you before you touch the blood."  
  
"NO! I killed Sam! I killed 'em!" Pippin sobbed again.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, causing a small face to turn to him. "Sam is not dead!" Pippin's head perked up, but he starred with disbelief. "Yes he is, the monster ate his belly!" Gandalf shook his head. "No, when the dog attacked him it bit his stomach, only causing several large gashes. When I scared the dog off he hit his head, knocking himself out. His arm was dislocated as well, but all easily fixable. Come now, he'll awake any second..."  
  
Gandalf's gray eyes starred into large moist ones, "What will he do when he finds that you are missing?" Pippin didn't say a word, but began to climb down, and just as Gandalf said he plucked the small lad up before he touch the now dried blood.  
  
"GANDALF! GANDALF!"  
  
Merry came running over the hill. "SAM IS AWAKE AND-AND HE SAID PIPPINS IN THE-"  
  
"Tree?"  
  
Gandalf turned revealing the small hobbit in his eyes. Merry's eyes immediately swelled with tears, and he held out his arms to take Pippin. Gandalf released the small hobbit to his cousin's care, and watched as the two both sobbed loudly hugging each other, and crying very loudly.  
  
"Sam's 'wake?" Pippin whispered, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He...He's not mad at me?"  
  
"No!" Merry laughed, still crying, "More like worried sick! Pippin you naughty hobbit, had us worried to death!" Merry sobbed, clutching, and scorning the hobbit all the way to Frodo's home, Pippin merely cried in his arms the entire time.   
  
There was much embracing, and fresh clothes for Pippin, as well as a warm blanket. He was kissed on the cheek by his mother and father, his brothers and sisters, wrapped in secure hugs and held tight to several people. But the came the hard part.  
  
Sam was in Frodo's room. In the urgency of Sam's injuries they had rushed him into the nearest house, which happened to be Bilbo's and Frodo's. Without any protest Bilbo let them in, and guided them to Frodo's room. Sam hadn't been moved thanks to his injuries. He'd stayed the night, with Frodo sleeping right next to him not wanting to miss him waking up.  
  
Not too long ago, when Gandalf had left, Sam woke up screaming that Pippin was in the tree, and nearly fainted from the effort. His poor Gaffer nearly died from fear from that.   
  
Pippin entered the room where Sam was contained and peeked in seeing the gardener in bed, his head supported by many pillows. Frodo scooped Pippin up who squeaked and placed him on Sam's side. "Mind his stomach..." Frodo warned softly. Sam turned weakly to look at Pippin.  
  
He was pale, looking worn and sick. When his eyes saw Pippin, they sparkled like they always did, and smile stretched across his face. "Ah...Master Pippin...your okay." He sighed looking relieved. Pippin just sat still, starring at him. "Well...Master Pippin we now know your too big for me to throw! Look what you did to my arm, you weasel." He tickled Pippin under his chin, and the small hobbit began laughing, tears dripping down his face.  
  
"Oh Sam!" He crawled over, placing his face in the crook of Sam's neck and clinging to him. Sam merely smiled, and hugged Pippin tightly humming a song about the shire. 


End file.
